User blog:Spencerdude95/DC Cinema Universe
A lot of people have started doing a DC film universe blog. I personally feel that I won't be able to live up to the other people. But I'll try. Earth 1 Superman Batman Wonder Woman Flash Green Lantern Aquaman Green Arrow Blue Beetle The Justice League *Martian Manhunter *Atom *Hawkman *Hawkgirl *Red Tornado *Zatanna *Firestorm *Vixen *Vibe *Booster Gold *Captain Atom *Fire *Ice *Plastic Man *Etrigan *Cyborg *Element Woman *Deadman *Stargirl *Animal Man *Swamp Thing *John Constantine *Dr. Fate *Shazam The Outsiders *Metamorpho *Geo-Force *Black Lightning *Katana *Halo *Looker *Grace *Indigo The Suicide Squad *Amanda Waller *Rick Flag *Enchantress (June Moone) *El Diablo *Black Spider The Teen Titans *Hawk *Dove *Guardian *Bumblebee *Beast Boy *Raven *Starfire *Terra *Miss Martian *Static Shock Earth 2 *Superman (Val-Zod) *Batman (Thomas Wayne) *Flash (Jay Garrick) *Green Lantern (Alan Scott) *Powergirl (Kara Zor-El) *Huntress (Helena Wayne) *Hawkwoman (Kendra Munoz-Saunders) *Dr. Fate (Khalid Ben-Hassan) *Aquawoman (Marella) *Red Tornado (Lois Lane) *Mr. Terrific (Michael Holt) *Atom (Al Pratt) *Sandman (Wesley Dodds) *Red Arrow (Oliver Queen) *Fury *Wonder Woman (Hippolyta) *Solomon Grundy *Wildcat (Yolanda Montez) *Dick Grayson *Barbara Grayson *Black Canary (Dinah Drake) *Hourman (Rick Tyler) *Nightwing (Tim Drake) *Wondergirl (Donna Troy) Earth 3 *Atomica (Rhonda Pineda) *Deathstorm (Martin Stein) *Johnny Quick (John Allen) *Outsider (Alfred Pennyworth) *Owlman (Thomas Wayne Jr.) *Power Ring (Harold Jordan) *Sea King (Orin) *Superwoman (Lois Lane) *Ultraman (Kal-Il) *Mazahs (Alexander Luthor) *White Martian (J'onn J'onzz) *Grid *Annataz Arataz Earth 4 The New Gods of New Genesis *Bekka *Big Barda *Highfather *Himon *Metron *Mr. Miracle *Orion The New Gods of Apokolips *Darkseid *Glorious Godfrey *Desaad *Granny Goodness *Kalibak *Parademons *Steppenwolf Earth 5 Superman_Created_Equal_01.jpg|Superman (Kal-El) Earth 6 2371573-846a682ea6e56a8643fa24a28f533c56.jpg|Ame Comi Earth 7 Elseworlds-Finest-Supergirl-and-Batgirl-520x245.jpg|The Finest: Supergirl & Batgirl Earth 8 Batman_Speeding_Bullets_01.jpg|Batman (Kal-El) Earth 9 Green_Lantern_Blackest_Night-50_Teaser.jpg|Parallax Earth 10 convergence-superman-122977.jpg|Lois and Clark Earth 11 Earth11.jpg|The Justice Guild Earth 12 DC_Comics_Presents_Son_of_Superman_Vol_1_1_Textless.jpg|The Son of Superman Earth 13 5608b.jpg|Superman "Antiprime" Earth 14 Legion_of_Super-Heroes.png|The Legion of Superheroes *Jack Gleeson as Brainiac 5 Earth 15 Batman_Two_Faces_001.jpg|The Two Faces of Batman Earth 16 Batman_Joker_I_Joker_001.jpg|I, Joker Earth 17 Batman-holyterror.JPG|The Holy Terror Earth 18 batman_thrillkiller_animated_by_qbatmanp-d4fer75.jpg|The Bat Family Earth 19 Flashpoint_1_Cover.jpg|The Flashpoint Paradox Earth 20 futures_end_promo_a_p.jpg|Futures End *Frank Welker as the Brother Eye's Voice Earth 21 Earth_4_0001.png|Pax Americana Earth 22 yj.png|The Young Justice W/ Mentors Earth 23 8731_5.jpg|Batman Vs. Superman-The Twilight of Justice Earth 24 wildstormposter_base.jpg|The Wildstorm Earth 25 GalleryChar_1900x900_watchmen_52ab8b7e8ff2a4.25965674.jpg|The Watchmen Earth 26 Earth_5_0001.png|The Marvel Family Earth 27 Earth_6_0001.png|Just Imagine Earth 28 Earth_9_0001.png|The Tangent Heroes Earth 29 4365731-earth_10_000nrm.jpg|The New Reichsmen Earth 30 Earth_30.jpg|World War III *Michael Fassbender as Superman (Kal-L) *Mila Jovovich as Wonder Woman (Diana) *Aaron Eckhart as Batman Earth 31 Earth_12.jpg|The Justice League Beyond *Drew Rory as Batman II (Terry McGinnis) Earth 32 Earth_13_0001.png|The League of Shadows Earth 33 Earth_16_0001.png|The Just Earth 34 Earth_17_0001.png|The Atomic Knights Earth 35 4539413-5915388974-Tierr.jpg|The Justice Riders Earth 36 300px-Gaslightbatman.jpg|Batman (Bruce Wayne) Earth 37 Earth_20_0001.png|The Society of Superheroes Earth 38 0511cbc297eb41ec42c21ddedf75db0d.jpg|The Justice Society Earth 39 e30da9555868922c258b0f192afa8192.jpg|The Justice League and The Outsiders *Lucy Lawless as Wonder Woman *John Wesley Shipp as the Flash Earth 40 Earth 23 0001.png|The Justice Alliance Earth 41 Earth_26.jpg|The Zoo Crew Earth 42 Earth_29_0001.png|The Bizarro League Earth 43 pirate-batman1.jpg|Captain Leatherwing (Bruce Wayne) Earth 44 Earth_32_001.jpg|The Justice Titans Earth 45 Superman_Prime_001.jpg|Superboy Prime (Kal-El) *Dane DeHaan as Superboy Prime Earth 46 Earth_38.jpg|Superman and Batman's Children Earth 47 de5a37a48cb16c91f3980a88241e0588.jpg|The Blood League Earth 48 blogger-image-823217626.jpg|The Metal League *Peter Cullen as Batman's Voice *John DiMaggio as Hawkman's Voice Earth 49 JLGM_Chronicles2.0.jpg|Superman (Hernan Guerra) JL_GODS&MONSTERS_BM_1_552c4bfbda00c8.13927241.jpg|Batman (Kirk Langstorm) Justice-League-Gods-and-Monsters-Wonder-Woman-1-cover.jpg|Wonder Woman (Bekka) Earth 50 JL3000_Cv1.jpg|The Justice League Founders 618023c728f1251bcf4477a79bf684b2.jpg|Justice League 3001 Founders jl3000-cv12-106651.jpg|Super Buddies 3000 Earth 51 The Regime *Superman *Wonder Woman *Yellow Lantern *Flash *Hawkgirl *Shazam *Cyborg *Raven *Nightwing *Sinestro *Solomon Grundy *Catwoman *Bane *Black Adam *Killer Frost *Aquaman *Doomsday The Insurgency *Batman *Harley Quinn *Lex Luthor *Deathstroke Earth 52 Lord Superman.png|Lord Superman Wonder Woman (Justice Lord).png|Lady Wonder Woman Justice lords j onn by norsehunter.jpg|Lord Martian Manhunter 2426637-justice_lord_green_lantern.jpg|Lord Green Lantern justice_lord_batman_by_seniorgoldenspork.jpg|Lord Batman Lord_Hawkgirl.png|Lady Hawkgirl Convergence dc-comics-convergence-1-spoilers-preview-2-130564.jpg|Deimos TELOS001-CMYK.jpg|Telos Personal Comment Yeah...I'm pretty braindead on actor choices... Category:Blog posts